The Demon of Death
by Nekku Yuu
Summary: What happens when Amu finds Tadase and Nadeshiko together in the forest? Then the next day Amu suddenly dies and becomes the Judgment of Life. Will love bloom for the upset demoness? Will her and Ikuto ever be together? Or is this paring RimaxAmu find out
1. The Beginning of The End

_The Black haired Inu Youkai Who Made the World Quake at Her Presence…_

**Amu's POV**

I lived in the Feudal Era…as a human miko, who was destined to defeat Gozen and Kazumoi Hoshino. But my heart couldn't go on, after what I had just witnessed, my love the first one I ever could love Tadase Hotori was rutting with Nadeshiko Fujisaki, his long lost love. Tears came down my face, as I ran from the scene of the alleged crime. But I'm getting way ahead of myself; let's go back to what happened that day…

**Normal POV**

**Earlier That Night**

**  
**Amu and Tadase had another fight about the Embryo, before the both of them glared at each other and Amu yelled that she hated him. Lying down on her cot, with little Yaya the little fox kit staring at her back and pressing her legs against her small chest. Amu went to sleep, and saw Tadase's face expression change from anger, to pleasure. He turned around and stared off at the soul collectors, Amu stared too making sure he didn't catch her. A grin formed on Tadase's face as he ran off to go to his love Nadeshiko. He always did this, couldn't he see that Amu loved him, more than life itself. But she let him go, getting up and making sure everyone was in bed, she charged off after the blondie half demon. She kept running, masking her scent with maple leaves and she kept running, glaring off into the horizon. What she saw horrible, Tadase and Nadeshiko were kissing and both of them were naked, and Nadeshiko was screaming. Tears came down her face faster and faster, and she fell to her knees. That sound didn't sound like a deer being murdered or a fox being killed, it sounded like a woman crying because of heart break. That's when Tadase turned and his dark red eyes widened at the sight of Amu.

"A-A-Amu-chan" Tadase said shocked and Nadeshiko smirking.

"Cut the crap half breed" Amu said in a cold voice.

"H-Half breed?" He questioned never thinking she would say that to him.

"I give you all my love and you go off and rut with that…that clay pot!" Amu yelled in anger.

"She is not a clay pot she is more of a woman than you ever will be!" Tadase yelled back.

"Hey guess what Tadase, my blood is real, her blood is death and grave yard dirt gets with the program!" Amu yelled and ran away tears coming down her face.

"Oh yeah and I forgot, you know she does have any where to put your manly or girly thing!" Amu yelled as she disappeared.

**Amu's POV**

That's what happened, and I ran to the tree of Man, and looked up, that tree reminded me of Tadase and the love we shared. Tears came down my rosy cheeks and I covered my eyes and looked at a shooting star. Also began to rain and snow at the same time, I felt cold but I could not, no I would not move. My body began to lose its heat and I covered myself with my arms and fell to my side, my eyes rolling into the back of my head as I breathed my last breath and my last words came out of my mouth.

"I wish I was strong, stronger than everyone, than even Ikuto" Amu said coughing her eyes rolling back into her head "Death" she said and she died.

Tadase and Nadeshiko came back to the group of [Rima, Nagehiko, Yaya, Utau and Yoru].

"What is **THAT** doing here" Rima's sudden outburst screamed scaring everyone to death.

"**SHE** is a new member of our group and treat **HER** with respect for she is going to my new **MATE**" Tadase said swelled with pride.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Nya~"

"Tadase" Rima said her bangs covering her eyes.

"Yeah" Tadase said oblivious to why she was angry.

"WHERE THE HELL IS **AMU" **she yelled.

"Who cares as long as we got Nadeshiko, we can find the embryo without little goody two shoes Amu!" Tadase yelled.

Rima was about to punch the boy in his face, but Nagehiko held her back holding her with her small hands behind her back. Tadase sat there swelled with pride over his egoistic head, and while they bickered Nadeshiko glowed.

Souls came back into the woman's body and she fell to the ground and raised her head, she was alive. Everyone stared shocked especially Nagehiko now that his sister began to live again but she betrayed Amu so he wasn't that happy.

"I'm real" Nadeshiko said moving her hands over her skin.

"For ye to be real that means…"

"Amu-chan had to die" they all said in union.

Yaya, the little fox kit began to cry, her hands in her eyes as she cried, her pig tails came unloose and her hair lay against her back as Yoru came to comfort her wrapping his body around her sleeping form. Tadase even felt bad about it, it was mostly his fault that she was dead and wasn't by his side even now. Two dark blue eyes were staring at the mourning group as they set off for the Embryo tears going down all of their faces. Especially Rima who was bawling her eyes out in rage and sadness, and they watched her as she cried. Meanwhile with the spirit of our heroine…

**In The Shadow Realms**

Amu looked around; she was in a jet black room, in a silk black bed, a black mirror shone from the other side of the room from the bed. She looked at herself; she had silky black hair and icy cold blue eyes. Instead of finger nails she had claws, and she opened her mouth to find pearly white fangs, placing a clawed hand to her throat. She saw that she was naked and that her breasts grew three times their size now they were probably a D cup. Blushing she sighed, and covered herself with a black silky blanket. Her skin was a tan, now like Ikuto's and she had two dark jagged stripes on both of her cheeks and her wrists, also her waist and ankles.

"You've waken Mistress" a voice said and Amu turned her head.

"It's nice to see you Mistress" the voice said again.

"As to you, but who are you" Amu asked her voice cold and demanding which shocked even her.

"Why is my voice this way?" Amu asked confused.

"Your demanding side and coldness are beginning to show through Mistress you'll grow into it, but for now let me lead you to your baths" and the voice came from the shadows.

"Show yourself" Amu said with the demanding cold voice once more.

The voice stepped out, the voice was of a short old man, whose hair was black and so was his beard, a battle scar over his right eye, he was hunched over with a cane and wore a black kimono with black sandals and a black patch over his right eye just like Tsukasa.

"It's nice to see you Mistress; I am your loyal servant" He said "My name is Aki"

"Well Aki, show me to my baths" Amu said with a cold voice and the two walked away, to a different part of the room.

This part of the room, had a large really humongous bath tub, that had different scented oils and candles it was black and the water was steaming and red rose petals lay in it, Amu discarded the silk covers which Aki took. He watched his mistress lay in the waters, her knee length hair following her into the tub as she laid back her back facing the wall. All her troubles taken away with the soothing healing water.

"Anyway what am I right now Aki" she asked still feeling his dark presence.

"A demoness milady" he said.

"What kind of demoness?" she replied.

"Your are the demoness of Death, The Demon of Death, you bring judgement down on the world, also you are a miko demoness, since the wish you made on the crossing of the two worlds, and your final word Death you became the Demon of Death" He said in one breath placing the blanket back on the bed and turning back to his mistress.

"Very well then, you are dismissed" she said shooing him away.

He left the room, and she got out and dressed in her black battle kimono and placed the armor on. On the left hip was a black kantana that was enchanted with the magic to murder. On the right hip sword to bring back the dead, to where she saw fit to be servants or once again human or demon, Amu walked with Aki out of the room as the two descended down the steps, to find millions of souls staring at Amu.

"Bow down" she said and Twelve Millions of Dead souls bowed to her and she nodded and they left her sight.

Amu turned and walked through a portal to the living which closed behind her, she looked around she was on the Western Lands. These lands belonged to Ikuto Tsukiyomi did they not, he'd kill her if he found out she was here. But what did she care she was death, she'd haunt him until he wanted to die himself. But if she was here, Tadase could not be far, off, her heart panged at the thought of Tadase.

"Who are you" Tadase's voice rung through her sensitive elven ears.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Amu replied as the group pulled out their weapons.

"I come here to give you a gift from little Amu before she died" Amu said.

"**AMU**" Rima yelled.

"Yes she'd like to give you her condolences and also a word from her for each of you, also she'd like to give you this" she said and tossed the Humpty Lock to Rima who cried on it.

"Her words to you will be repeated from my mouth and not from my own antics and thoughts of you all"

"**Rima…she said you were her younger sister, the one she would always admire and love. She would come back one day and take your hand and promise to protect you. She loved you more than life itself and wished she could be here to tell you. She wanted you to keep the Humpty Lock and make sure it was put to great use in the final battle. Also she wished you great luck on your new love and make sure Tadase has hell to pay" **

"**Nagehiko…she said you were her older brother, the one she always went too. Even if you are perverted she loves you dearly. She could never forget you even in death or life or amnesia you'd still be in her memories…"**

**  
"Yaya…you were her daughter…the one she will always be with…remember that"**

**  
"Nadeshiko…she's disgusted with you"**

"**Tadase…she despises you"**

"**Yoru…never change she loves you the way you are"**

"Oh…" they all said Nadeshiko and Tadase clearly pissed.

"Also I'd like to help you kill off Gozen"

"How do you know Amu and why would you help us" Tadase yelled only to be slapped by Amu.

"Amu is my greatest friend and that bastard needs to be taken down for good" Amu said and slapped the boy once more.

Nadeshiko grabbed Amu's hand to that girls dismay and flipped her so she landed on the ground painfully. Tadase ran to his mate, and made sure she was ok before glaring at Amu who gave him an icy glare which he shuddered at and felt cold himself. The two ran off, and Nagehiko went off to pray, Yaya passed out and Yoru wrapped himself around her. While Rima busted out in tears, to Amu's dismay…Amu walked to the upset demon slayer and held her in her arms. Rima's head snuggled into Amu's chest as Amu sat down at the base of the tree. Rima tugged on Amu's kimono and she removed her armor, for Rima to be more comfortable. More hours passed a while of crying and sobbing and hugging, as Amu's arms wrapped around her stronger and more possessiveness in the hug. Rima fell asleep in Amu's strong demon arms.

Later that night, after Nadeshiko and Tadase rutted, they came back and so did Nagehiko and Yoru and Yaya awoke. They were shocked to find the demon slayer in the arms of a demon, let alone Amu. Who held the woman, Rima snuggled into Amu's chest, her armor missing only her kimono on, as she hugged Rima possessiveness in the hug as she opened her eyes. Amu glared at the group her dark icy blue eyes showed no emotions at all. Rima moaned, and gripped tighter onto Amu's kimono front as Amu's hold tightened on the woman.

"What are you doing to Rima" Nagehiko, Nadeshiko and Tadase yelled at the same time.

"I was comforting her why are you jealous?" she asked the two males ignoring Nadeshiko.

"Then I guess you can join our group since the runt loves you so much" Nadeshiko said angry that she was ignored.

"You got a name" Tadase said with most girlish voice in the entire world.

"Just call me Chiyo" she said and focused on the sleeping girl in her arms.

Nagehiko watched with jealousy as Rima moaned and wrapped her arms tightly around Chiyo's torso. Who in her own way wrapped her arms more possessively around the young taiyja.

"Angry at me boy?" demanded Chiyo.

"How can she go to you when we barely even know you demon" Nagehiko snapped and Chiyo let out a slow hardening chuckle.

"Your jealousy amuses me to a point where I can smirk without any remorse, but don't you think she likes being in my arms?" Chiyo asked with a smug smile.

"How can she be liking the arms of a demon?" Nagehiko snapped angrily.

"Maybe you aren't the one to her liking and she wants someone else fight me for her boy" Chiyo said before holding the taiyja closer and closing her eyes, leaving the confused boy to ponder.


	2. The Love Between Them Quakes At Dawn

_When The Dawn Rises The Two Shall Meet …_

**Rima's POV**

I opened my eyes, and felt a soft plushy feeling on my face; I squeezed the plushy thing and felt heat against me. I opened my eyes, to look up and see two dark icy blue eyes looking down at me and I realized I fell asleep on a deadly demon. She could kill me right now, but what do I care then I'll be with Amu again. But then I remembered I went to her for comfort and warmth; she was like the reincarnation of Amu.

"I'm sorry that I slept on you" I said and gave a nervous smile.

"No matter, I was giving you comfort, you can stay in my arms as long as you want as long as your comfortable" came her cold reply.

I nodded and untangled myself from her stretching, but my body missed and screamed for her warmth.

"Well I better get breakfast started before Tadase gets mad and little Miss I'm too good for anything wakes up" I said.

I heard a soft chuckle and looked over to Chiyo and saw that it came from her and she was still chuckling. I had to admit she looked so cute and cool when she chuckled; it was like she was an angel. I felt a blush spreading over my cheeks just staring at her, she was deadly perfection, and she should hold the name Sesshomaru, she was so cool she was beauty of death. Her beauty colds lead any man or woman in and she could slaughter them and they would die loving her still.

"It's taken care of" I heard her say.

"Um can you repeat that I didn't hear?" I said embarrassed as her gaze landed on me.

"I said that it was already taken care of" She repeated a bit of annoyance in her eyes.

"Um…ok do you want to take a bath then?" I asked timidly.

"Sure follow me" came her icy reply again and we walked off into the forests, we kept walking.

The world began to awake all around us, as we walked, the forest started to come alive; the sun gave her a heavenly glow. I had to shield my eyes just to look at her, and she turned around and stared at me curiously. I shook my head and we continued forward until we came to a bath, that had red rose petals flowing it and many scented candles and oils.

"How did you find this?" I asked amazed.

"Do not worry of that, just sit and relax" she said and I pout but it soon went away as she stripped.

Her clothes on the ground she climbed gracefully into the bath and sat there bathing herself and I only watched. Till she turned to me with a smirk and I blushed harder and got in too stripping myself and I sat down away from her. We both bathed and stared at each other alone with each other my face began to burn red. I didn't see her swim towards, me her hands around my petite body I blushed as my body touched hers. She gave a smirk and I felt her body heat and my body yearned for her to hug me closer. She bent down to my ear and nipped it and I yelled but nobody came and I was at the mercy of this demon and she licked my ear bruise and smile at me. She was like a goddess and we sat together, and I saw demons look at us with blushes.

She went near my ear and kissed it softly and then kissing my cheek she smirked and I blushed harder. I felt an onlooker and saw a flash of purple hair and purple and black robes and I blushed harder, Nagehiko saw us.

"I will protect you" she said and disappeared.

I sat there my body missing her warmth, but I got out of the tub and I ventured down the path we came. When I got too the camp, everyone was staring at Chiyo and I and I felt a blush raid it's self up to my small cheeks. Chiyo looked at me and I felt my heart skip three beats as her smirk came on her face.

"So what happened at the bath guys?" Nagehiko asked clearly annoyed.

"We bathed human any more questions?" Chiyo said to him glaring.

"Hey I saw you both hugging and kissing!" Nagehiko yelled.

I saw Chiyo get up and grab Nagehiko by his shirt, and the others got their weapons ready and she dragged him away. I followed in the shadows and I saw her put him on the ground and they had a glare off. I stared at them from afar and they glared at one another showing a hated passion too the other. This made me think is I in love with Chiyo or Nagehiko?

**Normal POV**

"Look Nagehiko what is your problem with me?"

"You told me to fight you for her so I'm fighting"

"Oh really?"

"Yea so here's a question why were you kissin my girl in a tub naked!" He yelled.

"Maybe I have an attraction towards Rima what are you going to do about it?" Chiyo yelled back.

"You can't have her!"

"Oh can't I?"

"She's mine"

"So you think"

"I'm none of yours" Rima said.

The two stopped bickering and turned towards the petite Taiyja. Rima stared at the both of them glaring at Nagehiko for doing this to Chiyo and staring at Chiyo for not telling her. Chiyo was her friend though and she'd believe her any way. But why didn't Chiyo trust any of them where they really not worthy of a goddess of her stature's presence or trust. Tears came down the young taiyja's face, and the demoness turned around ready to kill something. But Rima rushed Chiyo and the two were flung back, and fell to the ground, it was a very erotic setting on their position. The other members ran up and started to blush because of the position. Chiyo was laying on the ground, Rima's right knee between her legs and both of her hands on the sides of Chiyo's head. Their eyes locked and their lips only two centimeters away from the others.

"Rima what are you doing to her!" They all yelled in union.

The two distracted girls looked at their companions, Chiyo emotionless but then Rima bursted into explanation.

"It was an accident we only flipped and landed like this"

"…" Yaya said.

"I swear, I was yelling at her and I rushed her this isn't what it looks like"

"…" Tadase said.

"I was trying to stop them from fighting"

"…" the clay pot said.

"You gotta believe me"

"…" Yoru said.

"Oh god"

"I'll be back later" came a cold voice and everyone turned and stared at Chiyo.

The girl was far away from the group but Rima chased after her, grabbing her around her waist.

"You can't leave me all alone here" she said and Rima buried her face in Chiyo's kimono.

"I have to go so let me go" Chiyo replied her voice icy and demanding.

"No I can't"

"Why not girl"

"I like you…"


End file.
